Minecraft Z Volume I
by Kevz1436
Summary: Hello guys, this is my story about horror and any category pasted here. I will be acting as Klein in the story. No flaming eyes or rude language. I do not own Minecraft.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Day**

Name: Klein Creston

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Attire: Blue T-shirt with green jacket, red shoes, grey pants, cool brown hair,

black eyes, light face, wears a watch and cool shades

Hobbies: Kill enemies, read books, some cool stuff

Address: Blk. 7 Lt. 15, Block Street, Cube City

Likes: Cool stuff, killing zombies and skeletons, crafting,

jokes

Dislikes: Being too cool, bullies, unexpected things

(like vomiting items and some jokes)

 **7:00 am**

Its so great today! I have a first day of a school called, Player School. This is Minecraftia's school for all players around. I can't wait to be there. I woke up on my bed and turned off my digital clock. I was on my blue and sky blue pajamas with a hat and bunny slippers. I fixed my bed as soon as I went down stairs for a breakfast. I cooked waffles and make some coffee just for a special day at school. I went to my table and start eating my breakfast as I firstly ate the waffle by slices and drank the coffee. I also went into my shower and wash myself while singing Wake Me Up (by Avicii) by 2 mins. After I showered, I went in to my bedroom as I grab my clothes in my closet. I first wear my black boxers then my grey pants on. I zipped and belt it as I wear my favorite blue t-shirt then my green jacket with zipper. I also wear my black digital watch on my right arm. Then, I wear my red-stripped socks as I put on my red shoes with laces. IM FINALLY READY!

I zoomed downstairs as fast as I could before the bus reaches my house by 7:30. I closed the door of my house as I waited for the bus at my front yard, standing next to my mailbox. The villagers seem to stand next to me and started talking about jokes and stuff. I tried to get the attention of the villagers while they're still talking, but the bus came just the right time. I went inside of the bus and saw this bus driver wearing shades and grey uniform. I looked around inside the bus and as if the results: Nobody's here in the bus yet ._.

"Hey kid, you new?" He asked me, "Yes sir" I replied to him as he turned at me, "Well, good luck on your first day, kid. You'll love the new school." He starts driving into someone's houses right next to the first three homes. First, a girl came in. Second, a boy came in. He wears a red shirt and leather pants with blue shoes. He had a pair of glasses, lastly, another guy came in (this time in a jock suit). Once they got inside, a girl sat next to me reading a book named, "Fifty Shades Of Grey" while the boy in front of me plays his PsP with this jock guy wearing a blue jacket and a white shirt. He also has green pants and leather shoes. I never knew I had friends like these before. I sat down as I put out my cellphone and earphones as I played Bruno Mar's songs along the way. unfortunately, a girl dropped her book beside me. It landed on my foot. She wears a black shirt with a skull logo on the middle. She wears a cyan skirt and has black hair with a bat hairpin on the left."Darn, my book" she exclaimed. She reaches the book on my feet as she saw me playing some tunes on my cell. "Sorry, Its my-" She stopped as she was looking at me on my seat. She felt like some guy could sit beside a girl's place then finally: Love At First Sight.

I started to look at her but she looked at me her since I started looking at each other. Now, she speaks, "Um, hi." I was next, "Hello, Im Klein." I reached out my hand as she replied, "Im Megan. Nice to see you." As we met, the boy checked at me as he also speaks up. Our conversation begins.

Boy w/ glasses: Hey, Im Nick. I see you met her. I'm known as-

Megan: Game Guy, we get it!

Nick: I want you to meet the legendary footballer. He was-

Jock Guy: Jonas Richardson II!

Me: Wow..named after your brother, isnt it?

Jonas: Nope, he's my dad. The greatest champ of all!

Megan: He started football by 4th year. He totally knocked out the guys. His team was, "The Blue Blazers."

Nick: Yeah. *wipes glasses then wears it on* The Blue Blazers were the amazing team lead by Jonas himself. He even knocked out the other football students in a pinch.

Jonas: You mean, 5 PINCHES! I was the man of the football. Since your a new student here, I met these guys for years of school.

Me: You mean..

Megan: Yeah. We did met each other since 3rd Year. We had great times along the way and having fun at Nick is such a drag.

Nick: Jonas, the last time he broke my glasses, nearly bumped me at the sprint race. My glasses dropped off and broke. I brought a new one just for me. Right, Jonas?

Jonas: It's my bad.

Bus driver: We're here, Player School.

I can't believe we're here. I mean, we walked at the entrance of the school as the student lined up according to their height. I joined the assembly as Meg goes next to me at the front, Jonas was behind me with Nick behind him. I saw the statue that looks like Steve made of stones. A silhouette of Steve made of stones holding a diamond pickaxe made of blue blocks. I can't wait. Now the announcer is here for some news for us.

 _Attention, all students. I'm Principal William Bacani. I'm officially opening the school to all students. Player School is for players like you all especially me and Steve, our hero. As I announce this day forward, Player School is now open!_

*crowd cheers*

As all the students cheered for the school to open, we'll see more about the school and the school life begins now.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **Schoolers Begin**

 **8:00**

Hooray! Our school begins now! Outside of the school we are at least 10 students in a row. The school looks big, but it has a lot of experiences. The school was about 45ft with the width of 64%. The school had an upstairs for the two classrooms especially the meeting area. There is a principal's office right next to the clinic. There are two bathrooms in this school: One on the upper left hallway where thee office was, and the upper right hallway where the clinic should be. I saw cameras on our way inside. There security cams but I don't know who's watching us. There is a canteen on the bottom left hallway. The gym is at the bottom right of the hallway where we play sports. There are washrooms/gym lockers though, I could say that. There is a large staircase for us to ascend on the upper floor. This school is great!

After I went all of the tour, the teachers separated us into different classrooms. The others have taken the right classroom while us, for one, had taken the left classroom. The teacher lead us to our classroom with patience of learning. We walked as well and chat with my friends along the way. It took us a sec for us to proceed to the classroom..which we went in. It was a medium size of a classroom expanded in 47width, perfect for expansion. There are also library books which we can read and there are lockers at the main hall ,in which I forgot to say it.

 **8:20**

Back in our classroom, there are desks from left and right which the teacher's desk can be seen in front. There are 5 desks for all students, though. The blackboard was wide as 30width of its own. The teacher first went on its desk then positioning us on our desk. He pointed at me to sit in the front at the left desk on the left side. After all that, The students began rushing themselves to their desk to who will have their own. The teacher looked at them with patience again as Megan sat beside me. I was relieved that no students aside from her will sit beside me. Jonas was behind me, so he can be with me, too. Now, the teacher stood up and writing its name on the board. He had his chalk and written his name as he faced in front of us and finally the bell rings for class.

 **Teacher: Good morning, students. I'm your adviser, James Folston, call me Sir Folston. Before we begin the class, there is only one student who is new and will be joining us for today. Please step up, new student.**

The teacher was referring to me. I've been nervous all of a sudden. Until, thanks to Jonas, "Its okay, bruh. We'll be there. Pretends they're not looking at you." His motivates me in a tough men's way. But, Megan added something that will replace the recent motivation. "Jonas, thank you. Klein, good luck." She winked at me at the first time I stepped up. "You don't want us to keep waiting." said the teacher with a smile. "Okay sir, I'm ready." I stepped out at the front of the board, facing the classmates and my friends as well smiled and cheering me up. I finally spoke up,

 **Me: My name is Klein Creston. I'm 14 year old and I lived at Cube City. Its my first day to meet you guys. I'm very happy to see all of you. Thanks for the greetings, sir Folston. I appreciate the motivation.**

I thought they would just laugh at me in a mean way. They cheered. They said 'hi' at me in a nice friendly way. The teacher smiled at me as I sat down with Megan on my desk. "Way to go, Klein. You're the man." Jonas exclaimed with excitement. "Its very kind of you." Megan said in a sweet way. "Alright class, we now begin our first lesson." sir Folston finished

As we begin our lesson. The class grew quiet as they listen to sir Folston's instructions.

 **Sir Folston: Class, our first lesson of the day is: Crafting. Now, all students must craft something nice, something extraordinary, something that inspires us, and that something..is great. Remember, the imagination is limitless as you can build whatever you want to build. We'll be proceeding outside of the school to begin.**

 **8:40**

Sir Folston teleported us outside of the school as it was a football field. I looked around the outside area until I saw a two-story cabin, a large pool with slides and diving boards, and a running track. This is the "behind-the-school" area. Its so amazing, I could see a garden house with flowers and watermelons, mhmm yum yum. Now focus, the class is watching us build.

"Everybody, begin. This time, the new students will be doing this class."

We started building our stuff at our places as sir Folston gave us chests and a crate filled with building stuff. Jonas started first building with dirt and some cobblestone. Megan, on the other hand, built something with black asphalt and red wool with a few white wool. I had only stones, asphalt, and a torch. I started with the stones building the sides of the square, then its front and back sides. I wiped off my sweat spilling on my head as the students begin whispering about my skills. "I think he's working hard." One of them said. "Look, Jonas made something and he's about to finish." said the student from the front of the class. Sir Folston was shocked of Jonas' performance as the female students looked at Megan's work. Nobody has seen mine yet, so its gonna be a surprise :). As Im nearly finished with my work, I'm just the right time for the teacher to check on our work. First, he checked on Jonas. As he finished his work, the work is a skull made out of dirt with asphalt blocks for the eyes and the jaw has raised up. Here's the result, "Jonas, the skull. Always with the skull!" Folston cried, "Sorry, its my best I can do." Before he checks on the others, he said to Jonas, "If you make a skeleton out of that, its better." "Oh, mind the skull" said Jonas scratching his head.

Next, he checked on Megan. I was surprised that I was gonna be the last of its working block. "So, what's your creation?" asked Folston. Megan uncovered the blanket out of the way until it appeared as: a heart. The heart was made out of asphalt for the outline, red wool for the color, and a few white wool for the details. Here is the result: "Megan, such a splendid work of yours. I knew you would make these in your paper. Good work, girl. You've done well." As Megan smiled with pure happiness, she jumped in the air as she was picked in a hollywood set. (I thought she's gonna explode like a firework)She was incredibly good at this.

Lastly..its me. Sir Folston walked to me as he was suspecting another good work like Megan. "Klein, my boy, did you make something? What's in the shadow?" he asked as he almost recognized my work. "I call it…"

*boom*

A CANNON!

Everyone gasped with surprise. Sir Folston nearly fainted as he shook his head and see my work. I blasted the cannon in the air and there came a large cannonball as I shot. The large cannonball accidentally shot at the cabin right next to the track course.

"AH!"

Me: Sorry

As the students have gathered around me, Jonas came out and said, "Wow, how did you do that? You nearly shot my face. AMAZING!" Then Megan, "I've never seen anything like it. Perhaps I can't rely on a little asphalt for nothing." And now, sir Folston, "Im impressed, my boy. It was such a nice work you made right here." They cheered at me as my friends gave me a thumbs up or a double of that. We left the football field in a line that will send us back inside the school. Unfortunately, a guy was hidden behind the bleachers with a dark body with glaring red eyes with yellow eyeballs. He looked at me without being noticed in the middle of the class. He hid back behind the bleachers and said to himself:

 **Looks like I found my own target. It was a boy, I see. Well, Atleast he's a good crafter, anyway. It was a success I've found him. Now, I must capture him, TONIGHT! After all, Folston has done to me, treated me like an enemy. His powers are powerful than I could've imagined. I must steal the boy's companions and leaving him in despair. I will have my revenge on the teacher who imprisoned me in this mirror. Hear me out, Folston: I..am..back**

 ***evil laughter***


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales of Evil**

 **9am**

We finally hangout together at the time in class. This is the best school life ever. So, we went into the canteen right on the left hallway where the students ate there. Once we got in, the canteen was noisy than ever. The students had a chat with each other about romance and anything else. It was pretty crowded with people. "I think we should eat somewhere" I said.

"Good idea."

"Huh? who said-" I was surprised that the Sir Folston is on his leather jacket and white shirt and black pants. "I know where we can eat" he replied. I expected from him that he was kind to us. As for Jonas, "Wow. Sir Folston is kind than the last teacher we had." "Wait, what teacher?" I asked, "Its a long story." Megan answered. Sir Folston lead us upstairs to the left hallway, where the meeting room and the classroom are held there. The lockers are close to the meeting room as if they are hiding a secret passage. As we went in, The meeting room was a wide room with a big square table and some lockers. But also, chairs. "Please, sit down." said Folston in a kind manner. "Thanks, teach. You're so kind" said Jonas. "Watch it, Jonas" said Megan bumping his arm. We sat down into the positionsas sequenced on the table: I sat in the south of the table, Megan sat at the north facing me, Jonas sat on the west between me and Megan, and finally Folston at the east of the table.

"Never argue. I found a quiet place for all of us to eat. Don't mind those irritable noises and let the silence fill the room." Folston was a convenient guy leading us to a quiet place such as the meeting room (which it for staff only). As I closed the door, he told me to sit down on my chair and enjoy the food. I ate my favorite waffles while my friends ate their snacks such as candy and a baloney sandwich. As I saw sir Folston not eating as well, he only ate his strawberry. "Sir, why are we here, aside from preventing noises downstairs?" I asked him as he will tell us something.

 **Folston: I brought all of you here for a reason. I have something to show you all.**

 **Jonas: Is it a bunny? My grandma loves bunnies. She reminds them of his lovely pet friends**

 **Megan: I think you're grandma was a bit imaginative**

 **Jonas: No she's not! I mean, she could be..more or less**

As we all exclaimed, Folston now talks.

 **Folston: Have you heard of the tales of the 'Shadow King'?**

 **All: HUH!?**

 **Benny: Ye, a shad-**

 **Folston: Benny! How long have you been here?**

 **Benny: I was cleanin' thee floors. I'm on a janitorial duty. And..thanks for the cannonball, it was a great statue**

Benny was a janitor that lived in a cabin outside where we started our crafting lesson. He wears a red/black checkered shirt with long red/black striped jeans. He wears a cap that says, 'Yo!' He even had a dark orange goatee for a style.

 **Benny: I heard ye kiddies about the Shadow King and-**

 **Folston: Sorry to cut short, Benny. Kids, he'll tell you the story about the Shadow King. Please, proceed**

 **Benny: Thank ye, mate. Now, I'll tell you the story...**

 **It was a typical day at the forest of Idlewood. Me and this here's Folston were trusty partners. We fought alongside with each other battling the evil creeper forces. As we are exhausted in a fight, we took a 1 minute rest at the tree which it was in the football field. The only tree that never dies, resides at the middle of the football court where we tried to cut it down, but it was worthless.**

 **Folston: So we decided to rest on it. As we are exhausted on..like he said. After we rest, I saw a shining but a dark mirror lying on the ground. It was a big mirror that has the shape of a rectangle with purple spiky crystals on all sides on the mirror. We hang the mirror into the tree as we keep it from lying on the ground. We left for the students' class as Benny went back on his janitorial duty.**

 **Benny: Then, at night where the moon has arrived, a strange fellow went into the tree at the football field without anyone else with him. He appears to be wearing glasses. He had a spell on his spellbook and cast a dark chantwhich it was read:**

 _As the moon rises, you will all sleep_

 _As the sun goes down, it goes deep;_

 _The darkness will fear nothing as it spreads,_

 _Soon all the people will be dead;_

 _Darkness, release me; And I will be fit to serve_

 _...your death_

 **Benny: Because of the chant, the darkness sucked the little boy inside and out of the body. He was completely shaken thee fears of his life..including his own memory. He once turned black with glaring red eyes with yellow eyeballs as the color of the sun. Once he was created, he saw a crown that was lying on the floor. He picked the crown up then corrupts the crown into pure blackness. He then wears the crown which the powers of the darkness fully takes it on control. He roams the school for several nights, haunting the sleeping humans. When a human sleeps, the Shadow King grabbed the sleeping person then...killed it.**

 **All: *gasp***

 **Folston: Then it'll bring the killed sleeping person into the slaughter house. A gory place for slaughtering people and animals for a few mutations of his own. He made the Mutationator X01. A large machine that can mutate anything into a similar object like:**

 **Me (Klein): Sandwich+Hotdog= Hotdog Sandwich?**

 **Benny: Ye smart answer, laddie. Now, let me continue the rest of it.**

 **He used the Mutationator X01 to mutate a living being with a corpse of a zombie that mixes together to become..a cannibal**

 **Megan: Cannibals are humans that eats flesh. They represent to be carnivores that mixes a living human and a zombified corpse. If I get caught by them, they should wash me first.**

 **Jonas: If I were you, your brainy, and you're always right.**

 **Megan: Why, you scared?**

 **Jonas: No!? Okay, I am**

 **Megan Then I'm right**

 **Me: So, what happened?**

 **Folston: I'll take it from here, Benny.**

 **Then, he started multiplying the containment pods for all mutations. With a press of a red button, the mutation begins. The whole school was attacked by them and the shadow king had no choice but to slaughter them all. However, Benny evacuated the survivors in the school while I, for one, have used my weapons to attack them. I had my desert eagle with me that I killed them without my skin pinched.**

 **Benny: And if it wasn't for him, I would die to become one**

 ***both of them laugh***

 **Jonas: And then, what?**

 **Benny: I smacked the Shadow King and threw him inside the mirror where he belongs. He also cried out when we left him on the tree, "I will be back..." And now, he was imprisoned inside.**

 **Folston: We have no idea who is the little boy outside.**

 **Nick: On the contrary, I saw everything**

 **All (except Benny and Folston): Hooray, Nick!**

 **Folston: How's the class with Ms, Sanchez?**

 **Nick: It was great, sir. Listen you guys, I heard about your conversation. Its the Mutationator X01 that causes the zombie..I mean, cannibal rampage.**

 **Benny: You wear glasses, lad**

 **Nick: I was. But I wasn't that tall**

 **Folston: Oh..Looks like its 3pm. Must be the end of class.**

 **Jonas: Do we skip?**

 **Folston: No. in player school, after recess, they are free to feel the freedom of the school. At 6pm, the students must go to their dormitories at all cost.**

 **Benny: The last time one skipped the time, he went back**

 **Folston: Look, I never arrest students like you four. Its illegal for a teacher to arrest them in detention. I only do that when a crime is on the loose.**

 **Now, listen kids, I want you to meet me outside of the football field by the bleachers immediately. I don't want the students to end up like this.**

 **Students (Klein, Jonas, Nick, and Megan): Yes sir!**

 **Benny: Now..Run along and enjoy the rest of the day.**

We left the meeting room with Nick. As we left to go get some fresh air, the staff were the only ones inside the meeting room. I wonder what are they planning about?

 **Folston: Now for us both. Benny, get your weapons stash at your house. I'll bring the treasure that I'll have it here *holds spellbook***

 **Benny: You got the book?**

 **Folston: I'll go with you tonight. We'll also need to analyze the secrets behind this disaster**

 **Benny: I wish it would never end like this in the first place.**

 **Folston: I hope so..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Daytime Carnage**

 **3pm**

I was at the pool with my friends. We were having so much fun swimming and diving on it. Jonas splashed Megan as if she was happier than ever. But for me, I didn't swim. Because I was worried about this..cannibal thing. It creeps me out. Just as the time I think, I saw Nick sitting by the foot of the archer statue tapping the laptop. I never knew he had that. So I went up to him to see how he is right now.

 **Me: Hey buddy! Wassup?**

 **Nick: Hey, Klein. I was searching the whole thing about the Mutationator in the internet. Problem is, nobody invented it. I knew nobody** ** _did_** **invented it. It was just..complicated. I would never invent such a horrible device that would turn everyone into zombified cannibals. Its unnatural.**

 **Me: So..What's up now?**

 **Nick: I was thinking that if we go to our dormitory tonight to plan our first move. They seemed to be vicious and brutal in their blood, but their smarts won't stop us anyway.**

 **Me: So..We're planning...tonight?**

 **Nick: YES! At your dorm. Just meet me later by 6pm and we will be ready.**

 **Me: Okay**

Just in time, Megan and Jonas were finished playing in the pool. They walked past us while they're talking. I went alone into the football tree where no one or anyone goes there. In fact, I was the only one there. I recognize a spot that this..Benny guy said that the tree was there in the night. Hmm..If I'm right, then the tree _should_ be there. I looked at the clock at my digital watch and it indicates 3:30 pm. Its a long day, just for me..

As I sat at the bleachers there, the principal saw me sitting on the corner. He felt sad for himself. He reminds of someone sitting on that same bleachers where I was sitting on, but he shook his head to forget it. I turned around but no one is there.

I also found someone inside the football locker room. I looked around that the locker room was a wide but a long room with chairs and tables were four. I noticed an opened locker and a crowbar from the floor. It was covered in blood, though. I picked the crowbar on the floor and slowly tiptoed towards the opened locker. I carefully open it up. Once I've peeked in, someone made a noise from the other locker. It was a hard tapping sound from the inside. I heard the sound that is walking towards me. With the sound of the regular shoes and claws scratching from the wall, I made a quick look around. I stopped at the right until I saw a light purple guy near me. I defended myself with a crowbar as his lower jaw loosens enough. His teeth were sharp and covered in blood. His eyes were glowing white as the rest of the body were scratched into shreds. If I would take a peek behind the locker, it appears a corpse of a football member in a pool of blood. I quickly looked at the guy but it attacked me...CANNIBAL!

The cannibal pushed my crowbar to send me on the floor with its strength. Then, since I was close to the floor, someone shot him. The cannibal lyed on the floor with its lower jaw completely broken. When I saw someone at the distance, it appears to be a janitor with his checkered shirt and a tangerine beard. He holds a revolver on his left hand. He called me out, "Hey, kid. You bette-" A cannibal grabbed him outside holding the face. I ran outside to check it out. It was already chaos out there. I saw cannibals killing everyone and running towards the teachers. I saw a taxi with two people trying to escape. They seemed to be in a hurry with fear. They hold each other's hand and the guy reaches out his hand. They went into the taxi as the cannibal attacks me with a punch. As I fight back, I kicked the cannibal's gut as he was thrown off me to the ground. I quickly got the revolver and shot his head. After I did, Nick appeared in front of me and said. "We have to get out of here, NOW!"

 **3:50 pm**

As we ran away, we shot the cannibals on our way out of the school. Nick was equipped with a M16 and a backpack with the pistol on his pocket. He shot the cannibals behind us while I shoot and bumped them on our way. Since we're out, the two people were surrounded by armed cannibals with crowbars and sharp objects such as knives and a rake. I shot the first one blocking the two. Then, I kicked out the right cannibal until it pukes while I shot him in the face. Nick pushed the left cannibal off him as he holds out his Desert Eagle to shoot it. Those two were saved, until...It was Megan and Jonas!

 **Me: GUYS!**

 **Megan: Whoo! I knew someone would save us!**

 **Jonas: GUYS! YOU'RE CREEPING ME OUT NOW!**

 **Nick: Its ok, champ. Lucky the civillians were saved.**

When I looked at the other side of the school, I saw runners running away and one of them had a shotgun, shooting the cannibals behind them. "On second thought, they were gone..but saved" said Nick.

"I think its best if we go to my home? Don't worry, I'll prepare the barricades ASAP." They all agreed.

We went straight to the bloody road where many people were dead as blood were everywhere. "Klein, hold me." Megan hold my left hand as we walked together. 'I never thought that a first date would be like this' I thought with my nervous looks at her. Once we started walking, the entire neighborhood were infected as the cannibals roamed around the streets and some were loitering the environment. The skies are now grey as storm, the entire environment were all trashed up like fires everywhere, corpses lying down the road, and more.

 **Me: Guys, We need to find something for our survival. If you can find weapons, then use them for it.**

 **Nick: I'll get the supplies.**

 **Jonas: I'll get some weapons and ammo!**

 **Megan: Hey, you two. You're gonna need weapons but you also need a first aid so you can be healthy and safe from injuries. Luckily, I took medical lessons before.**

 **Nick: Sounds like a great idea!**

 **Jonas: Yeah. What he said.**

 **Me: Grab anything you got while I can set up the defenses at my house. It was Blk 7and Lt 15.**

 **All: Got it!**

 **4pm**

Since they were gone to find all the supplies they need, I opened up my garage and found a pile of bricks at the left corner blocking my door. I grabbed the bricks as I go to the front yard of my house and set up a wall. The wall can be wide for any shooters in range, so I built a huge wall surrounding my house. I only did it until it reaches the sidewalk. Suddenly, the cannibals found me building a wall. They walked towards me with their claws showing up while some were crawling on the road. I hold out my revolver and shoot the walkers out of my way. I punched..and shoot..punched..and shoot until I kept doing this to kill the walkers. I reloaded my gun until it almost ran out of ammo.

"Darn it, I'll never survive with this few bullets" I said. I shot the crawlers on their heads with all the blood spitting out of 'em. I kept doing this until I became exhausted. Now, more of them are coming this way. "Man, why do I to d-" A car out of nowhere shoot the cannibals as they charged into them. The guy seemed to be familiar. He was driving a car with his pistol. Since he popped out of the car, he shot the attacking cannibals from the right. He reloads then shoots them all until they parked through my unfinished part of my wall. But the thing is: They have turrets for defenses!

"Finally, some firepower!" I said, "how come you guys were prepared?" The lights of the car were damaged as a stranger came out of the car. He had 3 men alongside with him. He wears a turquoise shirt with brown hair and blue pants with grey shoes. Now, I completely know this guy.

"Hey, boy. Let our turrets smack those heckuva cannibals out there. We'll help ya with the wall."


	5. Chapter 5

**Offense And Defense**

 **6:30 pm**

When he first dropped out of his car, he appears to be weraing a turquoise shirt with blue pants and light grey shoes. He has a black hair and blue eyes.

 **?: Hey, you buildin?**

 **Me: STEVE!**

 **Steve: That's right, I** ** _am_** **Steve. You thought I was a long-time-ago guy. Think again.**

 **Me: So, who are your friends?**

 **Steve: These are the survivors of the invasion. This is Jeff, my sidekick/communcationist. Randy, the weapons master/dealer. And..Vincent, the demolitionist/medic. I hope you have one of these, too.**

 **Me: I have my friends. They were out to find supplies.**

 **Steve: How many are you there?**

 **Me: Three of us. Welcome to my house.**

 **Jeff: Guys, cannibals ahead!**

 **Steve: Boys, position. Randy, locate the two survivors outside.**

 **Randy: Got it!**

As I'm going to describe the three, Jeff was wearing a purple shirt with black eyes and brown hair. He wears leather pants and gold shoes. Randy, on the other hand, wears a red shirt and black pants with black/white shoes. He had gold eyes and a green hair. And Vincent wears a yellow shirt and a black hair with green eyes. He wears a pair of blue ripped jeans and light blue shoes. That's how they're described.

Steve and the others including me were shooting cannibals. As we shot them, Randy set up turrets and then automatically shoot cannibals on their range. "Steve, the turrets can hold us enough. Start making a wall were we can block them." I grabbed some bricks while Randy got some big wooden stakes. In case of jumping zombies, I got barb wires where it was in Steve's car from the trunk. They were pointy, though. The turrets have bullets on their own. They look like gatling guns for example.

 **Steve: We need some cement. We can harden the wall with it.**

I grabbed a bunch of sacks full of cement. They were heavy and useful for the wall. Once me, Steve, and Jeff started building the wall, Vincent assists the turrets on the attacking cannibals. He was equipped with a SMG as he shoots like Rambo. Unlike all zombies, cannibals don't infect us, they'll kill us. I had so much fun with them. But I was worried about my friends, they never take me that long. I wish they can help. I felt worried.

Suddenly, the cannibals were dead as Vincent and the turrets cleared them off. Once they heard a radio sound, Randy quickly looked at the radar, indicating that two survivors have made it across the Blockmart store. I looked at the footage as Randy zoomed it in a 50%. When I take a closer look, it was Megan, Jonas is after her. Nick helped Jonas with the supplies while Megan got the first aid ready. They were ready to go! But suddenly, I heard a text message from my phone which it was Megan's message. I viewed the message states this:

 _Klein, where are you? We got the supplies,_

 _but the cannibal have surrounded the exit. We tried to hold them but there was nothing we can do._

 _Please help us!_

 _P.S. When there's someone with you, take them with you either_

 _-Megan_

I wish I can do this, I gotta warn Steve! "STEVE! MY FREINDS WERE IN DANGER! tHEY WERE LOCATED IN THE BLOCKMART! LETS GO AND SAVE THEM!" As I screamed and panicked, he replied, "Okay, bring Randy and Vincent with you, I'll handle this on my own." With Steve's valiant words, I rushed into the car with Randy being a driver while Vincent handed me some ammo for my revolver. "Here, take this, kid. You might need 'em" he said to me, "Wow, thanks" I answered. "Okay, everyone. Shoot all the cannibals out from your windows. We'll go to Blockmart, pronto!" Randy started the car and drives the car backwards, where Steve should build a door with barb wires on it. The car smacks all cannibals on our direction as we took the left of the street. Randy on the other hand, shot the cannbals banging the doors using his Desert Eagle as he continuously shoot them in the face. We did the same thing to the charging ones, either.

The city became an apocalyptic day for my first day of Player School. 'Its a nightmare out here' I thought to myself. The buildings seemed to be completely collapsed with the others were damaged during the invasion. The houses seemed to be the habitat for the cannibals so as the buildings. As we drove to Blockmart, a crowd of cannibals were ramming the windows and the barricade which Jonas used to hold them off. As we got out of the car, I quickly grabbed a frag grenade on my seat and threw it into the crowd. The crowd starts to notice us as they faced with their jaws opened and their wild behaviour. "Nice try, twerp" said Randy. "Wait for it.." said Vincent with timing.

*boom*

The grenade exploded into the crowd as the cannibals were completely collapsed on the streets. I saw the same barricade after the explosion. It didn't collapse, it just leaves a huge black spot on the back. "There's no way we can get in!" Vincent exclaimed, "You fool! there is a backdoor somewhere in the mart" Randy calmed him down in an aggressive way. We all went around the Blockmart with all our weapons with us as we saw an opened door that leaves a cannibal slammed down in the face completely damaged with blood. We ran through the door and closed it in. As we got inside, Megan gave me a big hug with a smile on her face while Jonas and Nick were surprised that I came in.

 **Megan: KLEIN!**

 **Me: Hey, Meg. I knew you guys were saved.**

 **Megan: You brought the others, too. Who are they?**

 **Vincent: Wanna explain? Maybe later at his house.**

 **Nick: Wow, you guys went in to his house?!**

 **Randy: Not only us, its someone out there.**

 **Me: Where are the supplies?**

 **Jonas: We got them, now we need to get out of here!**

As we all ran out, me, Randy, and Vincent got in the car. "Its too many for us, Klein" said Megan. "Look, motorcycles. We can use them on our escape" said Jonas. "Good idea, we can use them to escape" said Nick with logic. There were two motorcycles for two three people. Jonas took the black morotrcycle, but.."Megan, you need a ride." "Okay, such a gentleman." Megan rides with Jonas as I prepared my weapons same with the others. Nick took his own mortorcycle which it was color red. "Guys, we're outta here."

As we all escaped with our vehicles, we managed to make it through the horde of cannibals as we shoot them before. Jonas and Nick did the same except Megan wrapping her arms around him. We speeded up our vehicles as more cannibals were heading in our way. They had sharper claws and some of them had their jaw loosened. Nick hands out his pistol and shoot the ones with loosened jaws so Jonas can use his fist to punch them. While they do that, Jeff shoot the cannibals with his M16 as he shot them in the legs, arms, and mostly, the head. Randy had an aggressive expression that feels like bumping the cannibals sickens him. So he popped out of the car and shoot the cannibals at the front with his shotgun on his right hand. The cannibals ran to the alleys and went inside the building for cover. "I can't believe this city turned out to be hell" said Randy while calming his temper on the road. As Jeff understands him, he replied. "I guess, things aren't the way it supposed to be. Black skies, collapsed buildings. lost homes, everything around us..gone." "Let's not hope its too late to reach home. Right now, Steve needs our help right now" I said to Randy, "You're right Klein, we have to be there wuick or Steve is toast." As we managed to escape Block Street where Blockmart was found almost collapsed, we reached my home with a few crowds of cannibals trying to barge the wall. Some of them were impaled into the stakes and a few were hanged on the barbed wires and fell down with a bloody scratch. We got out of our vehicles and handed out our M16s and pistols.

 **Randy: STEVE!**

 **Steve: Just in time, you guys. Im almost finished building the wall. The barbed wires were damaged. I got two turrets activated for defense. Right now, park your car inside the garage. I also surround the garage and the backyard with walls and more turrets. It says the army sent them for us.**

 **Randy: You don't mean...**

 **Steve: The MercX Rebellion**

 **Jeff: Guys, no time to explain. We need to wipe out these fools before they reach the house.**

AS the gang starts shooting cannibals, I saw a cannibal at the distance. It was big, had muscular arms, and a stop sign for a weapon. He appears to be wears jeans with his enlarged body, feet, but the head was enlarged too. He appeard to be...

 **All: TANK!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The First Fight**

As we wiped the cannibals off the street, we now faced a large, brute tank from our distance. His teeth seemed to be like an ordinary tank and his stop sign was covered in blood as he kiled people by bashing their heads. "Guys, get inside!" I said. The tank seemed to near me as he stands like a gorilla with his fists crushed on the street.

 **Tank: You think you can beat The Invasion?**

 **Me: Wait a sec...you can talk!**

 **Tank: Who do you think I am, a mime? I can speak whenever I want.**

 **Me: If you say so. Why you're attacking the city!?**

 **Tank: We attacked the city for the growth of the world of cannibalism. I was told by the Shadow King.**

 **Me: So..He was real all along?**

 **Tank: Yes. You kids think it was only a fantasy about mythical ghosts and monsters that interests people. But this one was real. Real in reality, real in the world, and real...in life.**

 **Me: Wanna fight, big guy! I'll give you a fist!**

 **Tank: HA! You can't beat me. I'm stronger than you. Lemme' give you a smash!**

As I faced the tank, he raised his sign as I shot his left arm with the revolver before he brings it down. "YOU THINK YOU'RE A COWARD!? I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" the tank roared.

I ran away from the streets and got inside the houses of each neighbor to hide. The tank seemed to be wounded on his left arm, but he doesn't feel a thing. He smashed every house with his strong stop sign as he caught me running.

I kept shooting his left arm where he holds the sign until I'll have a chance to reload. The tank threw the sign at the telephone wire which it will cause to crash down to me. I rolled over to the left as it nearly hits me in the body. The tank growled. I reloaded my revolver with some ammos in my pocket and keep on shooting his left arm.

Still, he can't let go of the sign. He roared so loud that every cannibal from Block Street went out to attack me. Their claws were now more sharper than the last ones. I kicked, punched, and banged them with every skill I got.

The tank caught me after I killed the cannibals, so I ran away from him as he runs with his feet banging the grounds causes the ground around him to shake. When I stopped, I saw a telephone wire got crashed into the house. It was found on the upper highway of the street.

So I rushed to that house to tire that big brute as I stopped and jumped into the wire. Luckily, it doesn't electrocute me because its broken down.I stood on my position as The tank grew tired. As he saw me by the telephone wire, I finally shot his left hand. Now he feels pain. He let go of his stop sign and looked up to me in a very aggressive expression on his now ran faster uphill with his fists leaving a mark on the road. I managed to go across the telephone wire very carefully until the tanks found tash cans and cars whih he can throw.

Firstly, he threw some trash cans at me. Once I'm halfway to the house, I dodged the trash cans with my body and arms as I never lose my concentration.

Second, he threw electrical appliances like TVs, lamps, and anything else. He also threw heavy furniture to have a chance to take me down the wire. I now used my legs to jump over them and dodge them for a great timing. Once I landed on a wire, I nearly fell down to it. "YEAH! I CAN DODGE!" I said.

"Oh, you can. But can you dodge...this!?" the tank roared at me. He picked up a large truck with his left arm. He managed to lift it up with all of his strength and anger once he picked it up. After he did, I spread my arms and legs as he starts to run like an olympian with a big muscular body and throws the truck tto me. The truck was long and heavy as it appears to be. The truck seemed to labeled on the side, 'Fried Fries Co' with a french fries mascot on the right side of the truck. The truck was a long enough to hit _me_ into the face.

( **Slow Motion Mode** )

As the truck comes near to me, I quickly dodged the truck with my body and head as I lowered my arms while spreading them. The truck is now closer to me as it goes over to me. The face of the truck hits the high voltage box that causes the box to open up. Then, the truck crashed into the road. I got up and the tank starts growling much worse than before. I got up from my position of the wire as I noticed the voltage box was widely opened.

( **End of Slow Motion Mode** )

The tank starts to charge fast with his fists crushing the ground, making the expression of his face look even more worse. His mouth was wide open as he was panting during the run. I go across the wire fast before he reaches me. I tiptoed fast to the wire as I safely landed on the roof. The tank ran to the left of the house which I looked, it appeared to have a medium-sized pool. The tank was there, smiling with anger. I looked at the tank with my brave expression as he jumps to the roof with his right hand, then boosts up to the top.

 **Tank: You're a tough boy, I suppose. I apologize for underestimating you. Because once I got you, I will kill you, until I will snap your bones, peel your skin, squeeze your organs to pulp. You'll never escape, this time. And this time, I got you.**

 **Me: *looks at voltage box* Oh yeah? Well, then catch me!**

As I shout, I quickly handed out my revolver and shot his left knee then shot the right one. He feels much pain than the left arm, now he fell down the roof and landed on the medium-sized pool. The pool left a huge crack according to his body size. Now I have a few seconds to act fast before he gets up. So, when the last time I noticed the opened voltage box, I used my revolver with only one ammo left. I aimed at the box with my left keen eye then shoot the box. The bullet hit the voltage box as it starts to electrocute itself. Then, I noticed the electricity flowing through the electric wire which I stepped away then it hits the pool. The electricity was strong that the tank felt so much pain that he couldn't get up. After that, the tank is dead.

I never won a fight before, but I sure did. I came near the tank as I walked to his body. Once I looked at him, he coughed then tries to speak up.

 ***Cough***

 **Me: Hey, I thought I-**

 **Tank: How? How did you defeat me? You never defeat me that way.**

 **Me: Ha! Who's the strongest now!?**

 **Tank: Stop making fun, you fool!**

 **Me: Bla..bla..bla...What is it?**

 **Tank: Didn't you know I'm not an 'actual' cannibal?**

 **Me: What?**

 **Tank: I was just a special mutation of a tank. It was made by the magic itself combined with technology. I am dead, but now weakned. Let me tell you something. It was all of a fight between your race..and the magic. You have no idea who you're up against! You'll never find the Nest Of Evolution! You will never make it into the kingdom..of..Minecraftia. You will be facing the greatest enemies out there who were stronger than your strength. This is not the end. The end...is...near...*evil laugh***

As he was finished, he apppears to be melting in the pool. His color were spread around the pool. I think I've seen enough of him. Now, his melted body slowly vanishes like leaves. Now, I'm only seeing his pants. I got the pants with me and went back all they way home. I had enough battle for today.


	7. Chapter 7

**Runner**

 **7:20pm**

I walked at my home safely without a scratch or wounds. The surroundings seemed to be queit as the cannibals became passive. They also seem to run away to their homes so they can hide from predators like us. While I was walking, the cannibals are in different forms such as:

Long arms

Overgrown claws

Sharp teeth

These guys are nuts. I reached my house without a single cannibal 's strange, the door's opened. Nobody's around anymore, except for Nick's laptop. I also saw an envelope blocking the middle of the laptop screen as I picked it up and read:

 _To whom who may read,_

 _I am Joshua, leader of the MercX, a rebellion of camo soldiers. I was sent here to rescue your friends at your house. Steve, on the other hand, was rescued too. He says that the two boys, Randy and Jeff, were dead..we found their corpses...stating that these two were now cannibalized. Unfortunately, a black, but shadowed guy with the crown stole those two and suck himself in this strange portal. We have no idea where those two gone, but we found a suggestion that the cannibals were evolving in different forms. Listen, this city is not safe for your friends or loved ones. You must escape right away before it's too late. You can't hide from there, you can't outrun them. If you want to see them, meet us at the Blockmart. I heard there were survivors there. They felt homesick or suffering from this..damned hell. You get the heck outta here! As a survivor, what do you choose: Will you fight for your country and join us or you will die for the loved ones you can't save tomorrow. It's your choice._

 _Sincerely yours_

 _Joshua Galswell_

WHAT THE HECK!? They took my friends! Oh wait a sec.. they left me without knowing that they were gone. I hope I'm not too late. I got out of my house as quick as possible until I got surrounded by a debris from my building. It was the large business building at the right distance of my house. The windows were shattered to pieces and the course looks dangerous as well as the cannibals started growling and snarling at me. I hand out my revolver and shot their heads as I grabbed my black backpack and placed the laptop inside its bag then to my backpack. I ran away from the crowded horde and shot the cannibals on my way through the fallen debris. I found a crate full of ammos. It's small one so I carried it with me and placed on my backpack. The cannibal at my distance appears to be a construction worker with his loosened lower jaw and long claws with blood spilling out of its mouth. I got nowhere to run with all the shattered glass pieces on the ground. So I carefully picked them up by the sides of the glass shard and threw it to the cannibal's right eye then falls. Look I know its sharp and dangerous, but I'll make a next move carefully. I picked up 4 glass shards as the cannibals charging at me are in the exact numbers of my shards. I threw one at the business guy, then at the restaurant clerk guy, then to the nerdy geek in the face! Also at the shirtless one in the abs. "Looks like you're backstabbed!" I shouted. Truth is: I'm terrible at puns even the one I just said. I ran through the cannibal wearing a gothic dress and hit her in the forehead with the last glass shard.

I ran quickly as possible to outrun them. I also managed to jump on the cannibal's head with my left leg stomping him. I jump-to-jump-to-jump-to-jump until they got stunned and bleeded to death. Suddenly, a number blocks my way and it indicates: 30 xp. "Where the heck did I get that!?" I exclaimed as I grab the 30 xp and threw it to the running cannibals. The numbers were scattered around that the cannibals were tripped over and broke their spines. And there I was, Blockmart! I'm safe! I ran into the soldiers as they were guarding the entrance to the store. Inside were several survivors feeding their children, teaching them in class, and taking care of infants. I talked to the first two guards guarding the entrance as I talk to them in a conversation. And the good part, one of the soldiers reveals to be Steve and this guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. They sat down as I did the same and the conversation begins.

 **Me: STEVE! I thought you were-**

 **Steve: Quiet! You'll lure them**

 **Me: Sorry**

 **Soldier: I'm Joshua Galswell, leader of the MercX. Aren't you supposed to be inside?**

 **Steve: No, he was a fighter as well. He defeated the Tank**

 **Joshua: People call me Josh, kid. Listen, I'm impressed at your fighting skills against the Tank. Steve told me.**

 **Me: You were there?**

 **Joshua: No.** ** _I_** **was.**

 **Me: Cool! So, where are my friends?**

 **Joshua: Your friends? I know them. The jock, the girl, and this nerd?**

 **Me: Yes that's them. Where are they?**

 **Steve: We tried to look for them. But we only found Jonas. Hey buddy, here he is**

Jonas, as he appears wearing in a soldier camo attire, walked forward then sat down between Steve and Joshua.

 **Jonas: Hey, Klein! You really missed It**

 **Me: Missed what?**

 **Jonas: I'm one of them now!**

 **Me: Congrats, man. So much of being the football champ**

 **Jonas: This** ** _is_** **my destiny. You're safe.**

 **Me: Where are Megan and Nick?**

 **Jonas: Nick was inside taking care of the children. Parents took the infants to take care**

 **Me: And Megan?**

 **Joshua: He and us don't know her whereabouts. She was running away with this some knid of wand holding at her hand. Steve took a picture of it before she left her attacking spot.**

As Steve shown me the picture, the wand has a long stick with a obsidian diamond with big purple circles around the square with purplish lines around it. Also there's a tip which it describes the spike.

 **Me: That's no wand, its a scepter**

 **Joshua: No wonder she was holding that**

 **Steve: She was skilled much as you are. She had that scepter on her pocket all this entire time. Instead of running away, she took a portal to someplace else.**

 **Joshua: You have to find that place. She said something about 'kingdom of her home'**

 **Steve: Maybe she went to Minecraftia**

 **Me: How do I go there?**

 **Steve: Lucky you, that place was defended by guards. No monster or cannibal can pass through the kingdom, with the exception of the Shadow King**

 **Joshua: I have no idea who it is, but I know a path to Minecraftia**

 **Me: You do?**

 **Steve: He visited that place several times. No way he could forget that**

 **Joshua: Okay. First you need to find your way out of the city. Then you find the alchemist, Dr. Hemmington. He will create a portal that will lead you to his place. First time I tried it, it was fantastic. But I got dizzy on my way there. Took me 3 seconds to recover.**

 **Me: Thanks guys. Now I must get outta here**

 **Joshua: You may take the motorbike on your way out. Nobody owns it anyway, except for this guy who died recently**

I rode the motorbike whic it was black and shiny as gold. I was about to drive my way out of the city. Maybe there is more evil lurking in the edge. Something more than the Tank. I nearly forgot to place the Tank's pants on my backpack as I put it right away. It's time we live and let go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Runner**

 **7:20pm**

I walked at my home safely without a scratch or wounds. The surroundings seemed to be queit as the cannibals became passive. They also seem to run away to their homes so they can hide from predators like us. While I was walking, the cannibals are in different forms such as:

Long arms

Overgrown claws

Sharp teeth

These guys are nuts. I reached my house without a single cannibal 's strange, the door's opened. Nobody's around anymore, except for Nick's laptop. I also saw an envelope blocking the middle of the laptop screen as I picked it up and read:

 _To whom who may read,_

 _I am Joshua, leader of the MercX, a rebellion of camo soldiers. I was sent here to rescue your friends at your house. Steve, on the other hand, was rescued too. He says that the two boys, Randy and Jeff, were dead..we found their corpses...stating that these two were now cannibalized. Unfortunately, a black, but shadowed guy with the crown stole those two and suck himself in this strange portal. We have no idea where those two gone, but we found a suggestion that the cannibals were evolving in different forms. Listen, this city is not safe for your friends or loved ones. You must escape right away before it's too late. You can't hide from there, you can't outrun them. If you want to see them, meet us at the Blockmart. I heard there were survivors there. They felt homesick or suffering from this..damned hell. You get the heck outta here! As a survivor, what do you choose: Will you fight for your country and join us or you will die for the loved ones you can't save tomorrow. It's your choice._

 _Sincerely yours_

 _Joshua Galswell_

WHAT THE HECK!? They took my friends! Oh wait a sec.. they left me without knowing that they were gone. I hope I'm not too late. I got out of my house as quick as possible until I got surrounded by a debris from my building. It was the large business building at the right distance of my house. The windows were shattered to pieces and the course looks dangerous as well as the cannibals started growling and snarling at me. I hand out my revolver and shot their heads as I grabbed my black backpack and placed the laptop inside its bag then to my backpack. I ran away from the crowded horde and shot the cannibals on my way through the fallen debris. I found a crate full of ammos. It's small one so I carried it with me and placed on my backpack. The cannibal at my distance appears to be a construction worker with his loosened lower jaw and long claws with blood spilling out of its mouth. I got nowhere to run with all the shattered glass pieces on the ground. So I carefully picked them up by the sides of the glass shard and threw it to the cannibal's right eye then falls. Look I know its sharp and dangerous, but I'll make a next move carefully. I picked up 4 glass shards as the cannibals charging at me are in the exact numbers of my shards. I threw one at the business guy, then at the restaurant clerk guy, then to the nerdy geek in the face! Also at the shirtless one in the abs. "Looks like you're backstabbed!" I shouted. Truth is: I'm terrible at puns even the one I just said. I ran through the cannibal wearing a gothic dress and hit her in the forehead with the last glass shard.

I ran quickly as possible to outrun them. I also managed to jump on the cannibal's head with my left leg stomping him. I jump-to-jump-to-jump-to-jump until they got stunned and bleeded to death. Suddenly, a number blocks my way and it indicates: 30 xp. "Where the heck did I get that!?" I exclaimed as I grab the 30 xp and threw it to the running cannibals. The numbers were scattered around that the cannibals were tripped over and broke their spines. And there I was, Blockmart! I'm safe! I ran into the soldiers as they were guarding the entrance to the store. Inside were several survivors feeding their children, teaching them in class, and taking care of infants. I talked to the first two guards guarding the entrance as I talk to them in a conversation. And the good part, one of the soldiers reveals to be Steve and this guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. They sat down as I did the same and the conversation begins.

 **Me: STEVE! I thought you were-**

 **Steve: Quiet! You'll lure them**

 **Me: Sorry**

 **Soldier: I'm Joshua Galswell, leader of the MercX. Aren't you supposed to be inside?**

 **Steve: No, he was a fighter as well. He defeated the Tank**

 **Joshua: People call me Josh, kid. Listen, I'm impressed at your fighting skills against the Tank. Steve told me.**

 **Me: You were there?**

 **Joshua: No.** ** _I_** **was.**

 **Me: Cool! So, where are my friends?**

 **Joshua: Your friends? I know them. The jock, the girl, and this nerd?**

 **Me: Yes that's them. Where are they?**

 **Steve: We tried to look for them. But we only found Jonas. Hey buddy, here he is**

Jonas, as he appears wearing in a soldier camo attire, walked forward then sat down between Steve and Joshua.

 **Jonas: Hey, Klein! You really missed It**

 **Me: Missed what?**

 **Jonas: I'm one of them now!**

 **Me: Congrats, man. So much of being the football champ**

 **Jonas: This** ** _is_** **my destiny. You're safe.**

 **Me: Where are Megan and Nick?**

 **Jonas: Nick was inside taking care of the children. Parents took the infants to take care**

 **Me: And Megan?**

 **Joshua: He and us don't know her whereabouts. She was running away with this some knid of wand holding at her hand. Steve took a picture of it before she left her attacking spot.**

As Steve shown me the picture, the wand has a long stick with a obsidian diamond with big purple circles around the square with purplish lines around it. Also there's a tip which it describes the spike.

 **Me: That's no wand, its a scepter**

 **Joshua: No wonder she was holding that**

 **Steve: She was skilled much as you are. She had that scepter on her pocket all this entire time. Instead of running away, she took a portal to someplace else.**

 **Joshua: You have to find that place. She said something about 'kingdom of her home'**

 **Steve: Maybe she went to Minecraftia**

 **Me: How do I go there?**

 **Steve: Lucky you, that place was defended by guards. No monster or cannibal can pass through the kingdom, with the exception of the Shadow King**

 **Joshua: I have no idea who it is, but I know a path to Minecraftia**

 **Me: You do?**

 **Steve: He visited that place several times. No way he could forget that**

 **Joshua: Okay. First you need to find your way out of the city. Then you find the alchemist, Dr. Hemmington. He will create a portal that will lead you to his place. First time I tried it, it was fantastic. But I got dizzy on my way there. Took me 3 seconds to recover.**

 **Me: Thanks guys. Now I must get outta here**

 **Joshua: You may take the motorbike on your way out. Nobody owns it anyway, except for this guy who died recently**

I rode the motorbike whic it was black and shiny as gold. I was about to drive my way out of the city. Maybe there is more evil lurking in the edge. Something more than the Tank. I nearly forgot to place the Tank's pants on my backpack as I put it right away. It's time we live and let go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nighttime Nuclear**

 **7:59pm**

(I know I skipped time so we can go any faster)

I was driving my way out of the city with the motorbike Joshua lended me. I handed out my revolver and shoot those cannibals who were running, crawling, stalking, and charging at me before they'll hit my ride. They jumped at my front of the bike as they were trying to bite me with their bloddy mouths as I impale them with my revolver then shot him. The corpse was left behind my ride until I stopped my motorbike. I got down from it and saw this long bridge. Its the Cube City Bridge, my ticket for going away from the city. I saw a guy in a lab coat at my near distance holding a sky blue potion from his left hand as he was trying to toss it over. When I saw his back, a cannibal began charging at him. I aimed at the cannibal with my revolver on the arm with a metallic spray with a green liquid inside of it. Once I shot it, it was blocked, and the cannibal jumped at the midst of the bridge. I went to the lab coat guy quickly and he doesn't got a scratch. "Hey sir, are you alright?" I asked him. "Be careful, you'll drop my portal potion and-a survivor eh.." He appears to be in a block shirt with his white lab coat on. He wears glasses and he is bald. He wears long black pants with leather shoes and a goatee which its white. "I'm an alchemist. What brings you here?" He asked me, "I was about to escape the city with that potion you're holding. Where were you going?" I replied to him as he answers, "I was making a portal to Minecraftia before the cannibal with a metallic arm tries to kill me. I have the potion, but that cannibal stole my generator and broke it down. I have a favor: Will you help me defeat that cannibal while I will fix the generator myself." "Ok. Easy for me to say" I said. "But its not too easy." he replied, "MercX has requested to blow up the bridge with the nuclear bomb before the cannibal horde reaches the city. It was blocked with bumped cars that will hold them with the assistance of the barbed wires. If we can do this, we can avoid that nuclear bomb explosion that will tear us to smithereens. We only have 5 minutes before they started blowing it up."

 **8pm**

As we finished talking, the alchemist rushed into the bridge without any cannibals reaching him. I noticed the cannibal from the other side disappeared and I saw it in mid-air landing to the middle were cars blocked me. I jumped to the other side as I am ready to face the other one, just like the Tank. I saw her closely she appears to be female. She have a metal arm on her left with green liquid inside. She was standing there at the right with the wide road as an arena.

 **Female Cannibal: I am the Overseer. I heard the Tank is destroyed becasue of you, human. Look what's making the cannibals passive because its nighttime and they will attack at day. You will never escape alive as I tear off your flesh and spill acid in your veins.**

So the green liquid was ACID! I thought I was expecting booger though, its pretty disgusting. So our fight started with her shooting acid spray at me. I dodged to the left and shoot her face. But it didn't work at all. She was kinda metallic or something. I stopped at a sec until another spray of acid is spraying the left to the middle. I ran to the right and stun her by throwing a glass shard of the broken car's windshield. She got hit in the right eye as it pains me and my skin. Once she was stunned, I saw a wire on her left arm, supporting the acid sprayer. 'If I shoot her weapon first, then this is easy' I thought. I reloaded my revolver with a crate I have in my backpack. The crate became empty after I grab all the ammo I need. I threw the crate behind her so she will be fooled. It will take me a few seconds before she starts looking at me. After that, I shot her acid sprayer as she quickly looked at me and her left arm damaged. She growled angrily as she charged at me to claw me with her talons at her feet. I high-kicked her and punched her face to stop her. She was easily damaged with her face starts twitching. I threw the Tank's pants at her face to blind her, then I pushed her off the bridge into her death.

 **Me: Woohoo! I knew this was easy!**

 **Alchemist: Nice work, but we don't have much time! 30 seconds and you're doomed!**

As he finished the generator, he poured the potion as the portal appears. It was sky blue as we didn't see the portal's inside.

 **Alchemist: Let's get in there!**

I got first to go through the portal as the alchemist goes next. The nuclear bomb was a large missile from above by the army plane dropping it. The missile blew off the bridge as all cars and cannibal corpses were gone. The bridge was gone and there is no way people can go away. The scene shows that the generator was collapsed. My backpack was left behind as the scene starts to fade black.


	10. Chapter 10

**End Credits**

 **Note: Klein will not appear on this chapter**

 **6am**

The city was perished, survivors were safe and sound, the army survived the attacks, corpses of cannibals burned to ashes, and Cube City...now gone. The MercX army gave them transportation with the spacemen on their spaceship opening a way for the citizens to lead inside. The MercX army will stay behind to set an establishment that will change Cube City into a deserted place with cannibals taking over. The people will be safe at an another country were they will be free from terror of the darkness, horror of the lost ones, suffering of the children who died at the encounter, and finally..loved ones gone and disappeared in war. The people started turning on their radios and TVs or watching Youtube to hear news.

As the army of MercX will stay put into the base, the general stood on a crate as he begins his speech to the world. With the assist from the aerial robots, they aired him across the country.

 _Listen you all people, for those who have survived out there, your safe with our control. I made this speech for everyone around the world to hear. China, America, and all around the world. People, who do you think you're taking with? We are your protectors, we are the services you can require. We can be a nation that will stand aganst all odds around us. God Almighty will protect us from the devilish plans of the Devil to take our side. But we can't lose hope. We are the man who lives, stands, fights, protects, loves, and cares about everything that was taken away from us. I am the leader of the MercX Rebellion, Joshua Galswell. We will give you all everything what you need to survive. You can build your own economy, build anything you can dream of, and start doing the things in new life. We are all humans. In the name of humanity, we can start a new living with all of it from God and we..shall stand up once...again!_

As the news was spread across the country, the people started building new buildings and homes for the children to live. They use redstone energy to survive. Now..the world is a new place to start. This is the life of all people around the nation and the world.

 **Hey guys, I hope you like the whole story. It took me days to finish that it's pretty hard to make. If you have any comments, please make a comment. No flaming eyes, rude words please. Thank you :) If you want a Volume II, I'll make it right away.**


End file.
